


Reassurance

by Daisyith



Series: We're In This Together [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his bad race in Spa, Sebastian needs a bit of comforting. Who better to turn to than his boyfriend, Dan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Sebastian felt the world begin to spin as his car was thrust sideways. His hands clutched tightly around the steering wheel as a wave of anger surged through his body. His fingers were digging sharply into the palm of his hands, discolouring the knuckles to a pale white. Shit, he thought to himself, his eyes scanning the track as they landed on the vibrant red debris littering the surface. It had been an accident, crashing into his own teammate, a miscalculated mistake. But he knew they were both going to suffer for it, in terms of points.

He wanted to shout. He wanted to swear. He wanted to get out of his Ferrari and teach Verstappen a lesson, it had been his fault for diving into a space that didn’t exist after all. But as the other sleek, dark Red Bull glided into second place, the anger disapparated. Instead, a fond smile lifted the corners of his frown, pulling at his tense body and heart. A flash of bright blue in his direction, revealed that the owner of the helmet and car was as Sebastian thought, Dan. The nod was small, concealed behind the structure of his car. But Seb saw. He saw the meaning behind such a small gesture, one of concern, questioning his safety, letting him know it was alright. An gesture of love. Thankful for the helmet covering his goofy grin, Sebastian pushed his foot to the floor as his car quickly began gaining speed, the Red Bull now out of sight.

He knew it was the end of his podium chances, he would never be able to recover. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t support his favourite Australian, listening and watching with pride every time his name was mentioned. If he couldn’t do it, he knew he could count on Dan.

\-------------

Sebastian was thankful the race was over. It had been difficult from turn 1, his car having suffered irreparable damage from the collision. But he kept going, he had to.

After pulling himself from his car, Seb hurried towards the motorhomes. He couldn’t talk to anyone, not right now. His helmet was still planted firmly over his face, covering his look of disappointment and upset at only securing P6. With a quick glance around to make sure no-one was watching, he slipped through the door branded with the familiar red and yellow logo. He walked with intent through the Red Bull motorhome, ignoring the strange glances from engineers and team members. He didn’t stop until he reached the door covered by a blue, red and white Australian flag. Sebastian smiled as his fingers traced the number 3 that sat proudly above the flag before opening the door and stepping inside.

The room was a mess. But Sebastian expected nothing less. There were various items of clothing discarded in piles around the room, both clean and dirty. The bed was unmade, the sheets rumpled on both sides from having two residents sleeping there the previous night. The television was still blaring from where they had turned it on that morning, the channel showing the three podium drivers in the waiting room. 

He removed his overalls, throwing them to the floor as he made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower to its highest setting. Wanting nothing more than to feel the hot water pounding against his skin, Sebastian stepped beneath the steady stream of the shower. It soothed his aching muscles, washing away the frustration and anger he had felt. Picking up the nearby shampoo bottle, Seb lathered the bubbles over his hair before he leant back and massaged his scalp as they disappeared under the water. It was the same shampoo Dan used on a regular basis and soon Seb’s nostrils were filled with the scent of his boyfriend, a desperate longing to see him overwhelming him. 

After drying himself with a fluffy towel found in the bathroom, Sebastian slung it low on his hips as he went in search of a clean change of clothes. Having brought nothing but his race suit, Seb searched through the piles of discarded clothing on the floor, selecting himself a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, hoping they would help to combat the heat of Belgium. He slipped the material over his head, smiling to himself at the dark blue against his skin. It was a familiar sight to his eyes, but not one that he’d seen in the recent years. It brought a wave of nostalgia, filling him with memories of his past, of previous teammates and bosses. But it was more than that now, it was the company that housed his boyfriend, his Dan. He had spent many a night sneeking into the Red Bull motorhome, secretly spending his time with Dan.

Seb sat himself on the bed. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the television. Dan was pouring champagne into his shoe again, preparing a ‘shoey’, an Australian tradition. The last time Dan stood upon the podium, Sebastian could swear the taste of shoe lingered on Dan’s lips long into the evening. But thankfully, the shoe was passed to Mark Webber, forcing him to participate. Seb let out a laugh, a mixture of humour and relief that he wouldn’t be subjected to the taste of feet again. His eyelashes fluttered shut as his head rested against the soft pillow, letting Dan’s soothing Australian voice try to lull his tired body in an unconscious slumber.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Seb heard Dan’s voice again, a lot louder this time. Looking through half-lidded eyes, Seb turned his head and spotted the Australian standing over him. He had his overalls tied around his waist, curls sticking damply to his forehead, a grin spreading over his cheeks. There was the distinct smell of champagne clinging to Dan’s form, his hand sticky as it threaded through Sebastian’s hair,

“Sorry I took so long.” Dan murmured softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Seb’s forehead, catching the scent of his own shampoo, “Hey, you smell like me!” He exclaimed, the annoyance in his voice evidently fake by the smile on his face.

“I like your smell.” Seb answered, shrugging slightly as he tried to bury his face into the pillow as a warm blush spread over his cheeks.

“Well it smells even better on you.” Dan replied, his hands moving to brush the few strands of hair that had fallen over Sebastian’s face. He sat down next to the blonde, the bed dipping under his weight, “You did well out there Seb, I’m proud.” He whispered softly.

Sebastian shook his head, “Nothing to be proud of, only finished sixth.”

“I saw the video, it wasn’t your fault. There was no way you could have been expected to see Max on the inside.”

“Everyone wants to blame me.” He answered miserably.

Dan’s hand secured itself tightly around Sebastian, their fingers tangling around each other’s, “I could never blame you.” He said matter-of-factly as it should have been obvious, “You recovered well from it though.”

“Not well enough, I wanted to be on the podium with you.” Seb replied, peering up at Dan shyly.

Dan gently caressed Seb’s face, his thumb smoothing across the freckled skin as he looked at the German lovingly, “We’ll be up there together soon, before the end of the season I’m sure.”

There was a moment of silence before Sebastian spoke again, “I’m not doing a shoey though!” He exclaimed.

A chuckle escaped Dan’s parted lips, “I’m sure I can persuade you.”

“And how might you do that?” Seb asked, his eyebrow cocked slightly as a smirk formed on his face.

“How about I show you?” Dan stood, extending his hand for Sebastian to take hold of, “I’m just about to take a shower, why don’t you join me?”


End file.
